


Crazy with it, crazier without; Love

by fultimeinternet



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Humor, Secret Relationship, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9775886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fultimeinternet/pseuds/fultimeinternet
Summary: Angela and Hana try to keep their relationship under the radar but secrecy can be a tricky thing to deal with, especially when temptation comes into play.





	

Hana refreshes her feed for the third time on her way to the kitchen. She heaves out a sigh as she scrolls down, past thousands of messages that just keep on coming. Her fans are pretty much restless. They keep flooding her page with all kinds of questions, constantly grilling her for new information even though she keeps them updated on what’s going on in her life on a regular basis.  _Jin-jja..._

She stuffs her phone back in the pocket of her sweatpants and yawns. It’s far too early in the morning for her to deal with the social media anyway.

She takes a turn to the left and hears a small, muffled noise coming from the kitchen. Hana sniffs the air, conscious of the aroma of freshly brewed coffee that wafts towards her. It makes her speed up because she knows exactly what awaits her at the other end of that scented trail.

She finds none other than Angela, of course.

The doctor is leaning against the kitchen island, her reading glasses perched cutely on the bridge of her nose as she flicks through her electronic tablet. She sips coffee from a mug with the Switzerland flag on it and Hana feels a fond smile tugging at the corners of her mouth as she pauses in the open doorway to take in the sight before her. It’s in moments like this, Hana thinks, when she definitely feels at home around here.

Angela catches her gaze and a warm smile spreads over her lips. “ _Guten Morgen_ ,” she utters, voice soft and welcoming. She curls a finger, beckoning Hana to come closer, and Hana immediately skips her way to her, a happy bounce in her steps.

“ _Annyeong Haseyo_ ,” she replies, rocking on her toes to give Angela a quick peck on the lips. It’s sweet and soft and Hana pulls away with a slight giggle; downright giddy.

She raises her arms above her head in a lazy stretch and makes a satisfied sound, deep in her throat. Then she pushes herself up to sit on the counter top and Angela sets her coffee mug down with a smile. She takes her reading glasses off, blinking slowly as she studies Hana’s face for a moment, then reaches out to tuck a few loose strands of hair back behind Hana’s ear. The doctor looks infinitely amused as she motions vaguely to Hana’s cheek and says, “You have some... sleep lines.”

Hana rubs at her cheek with the inside of her wrist. “How about now?”

“Still there,” Angela chuckles, taking a hold of Hana’s busy hand and bringing it close to her lips. She presses a tender kiss to her knuckles, and Hana feels her skin flush. It’s this sort of casual adoration that always make her almost dizzy with love. “Are you hungry?" Angela asks her and Hana gives a nonchalant shrug that makes one of the straps of her tank top slide off her shoulder. She immediately notices the way Angela’s eyes follow the motion and a smirk settles across Hana’s lips as she fixes the strap back into place, in a deliberately slow manner. Angela clears her throat and brings her gaze back up. “We can try and cook something if you want.”

Hana hums thoughtfully but she settles for a ‘ _nah_ ’. She crooks her finger and beckons Angela to lean closer, as though she wants to tell her a secret. Then she drops her voice to a low whisper, eyes flickering down to Angela’s lips as she says, “I’m suddenly in the mood for something else.”

Angela quirks an amused brow. “And what would that be?”

Hana smirks as she lets her legs fall open and hooks her fingers in the elastic of Angela’s pants, tugging her forward, in-between her legs. “Swiss dessert obviously,” she quips, pressing a soft kiss to Angela’s smiling lips.

Angela’s hands hover awkwardly above Hana’s thighs. She seems unsure whether she should touch or not but Hana grabs her by the wrists and plants Angela’s hands on her thighs with purpose. She brings her own hands up, over Angela’s shoulders and behind her neck to pull her even closer until she can feel the entirety of Angela pressed into her.  _Hell yes, now we’re talking!_

Hana goes in for another kiss and doesn’t wait too long before she deepens it. Angela exhales shakily as she slides her hands up Hana’s thighs, winding them around her waist, and Hana tilts her head back with a sharp gasp when she feels Angela’s cold fingertips tickling on the bare skin of her lower back.

Angela chuckles against her as she presses open kisses along the line of Hana’s jaw and down the curve of her neck, making Hana shiver as a mind numbing jolt of pleasure tingles its way down her body. She has to bite her lip to suppress a moan and grip the edge of the counter with one hand to steady herself. But the next thing she knows, Angela bounces off her with unnatural speed at the sound of approaching footsteps coming in from the hallway, and Hana is left struggling to maintain her balance on the counter top.

She fails. Spectacularly so.

She cusses under her breath when she falls over and hits something hard with the back of her head. _Aish!_

 

“Good morning!” Lena’s voice resonates throughout the quiet space of the kitchen when she wanders in, still in her pajamas and blissfully oblivious.

Hana attempts to brace herself back up in a sitting position only to be met by Angela’s softly concerned expression. But she relaxes once Hana gives her a subtle ‘ _ok_ ’ sign and she goes back to fumbling with her long forgotten coffee mug, trying to make herself look as casual as possible by taking _long_  sips, her whole body frozen to the spot.

“Oh, whatcha doin’ there, love?” Lena asks, staring at Hana with curious eyes. Fareeha walks in right after her, sizing Hana up with mild interest and Hana suddenly feels like a deer in the headlights so she quickly brings her hands to the back of her head as though that would definitely make it seem like she just lifted herself up that way.

“Push-ups?” she attempts, but it clearly wasn’t very convincing because Fareeha fixes her with a skeptically raised eyebrow. Hana clears her throat, awkwardly. “Yeah, it’s, you know, a Korean thing?”

Angela stifles a laugh by cupping a hand over her mouth, then ducks her head with a sheepish smile and brings the coffee mug back to her lips for a quick sip when Hana gives her a sideways glare. _Not helping here!_

Fareeha glances to Angela then back to Hana and she frowns suspiciously just as Lena mouths an ‘ _oh_ ’ and nods, as though it makes all the sense in the world for Koreans to be doing push-ups on the kitchen countertop.

“Alright-y then, carry on!” Lena encourages her with a hand salute on her way toward the refrigerator.

“Indeed,” Fareeha presses on, crossing her arms over her chest. She pins Hana with a pointed stare. “Don’t let us interrupt your work-out routine.”

She seems bent on driving Hana into a corner, but Hana doesn’t want to give her the satisfaction so she hops down from the counter top, landing on her feet with only a slight stumble. “Nah,” she says, waving one hand vaguely in the air. “It’s fine. I was already done, anyway.” She arches her back, pretending to yawn around her words, like it’s no big deal. “One hundred push-ups will have to do for now.”

“Impressive,” Fareeha tells her, sounding anything but impressed. And despite the fact that Hana can see the hint of a genuinely amused smile, it still manages to strike a nerve, somehow; to the point where Hana can practically feel her eyelid twitch in aggravation. She didn’t plan on playing the ‘show-off’ card like that, really, but something about the way Fareeha looks at her just makes Hana want to one-up her.

“Phew, yeah…” Hana leans against the counter and pulls up the bottom of her tank top to wipe the nonexistent beads of sweat from her neck and forehead. She tilts her head ever so slightly, face alight with an impish smirk as her eyes flick over to Angela and she catches the doctor’s intent gaze and flushed cheeks. “It was pretty  _intense_ ,” Hana says, emphasizing the last word in a low, suggestive tone. She watches as Angela gulps, immediately averting her gaze. She traces a finger around the rim of her mug, and there’s an awkward moment of silence as Fareeha glances back and forth between them, watching the entire exchange with a bemused expression like she’s not quite sure what to make of it.

Luckily for them, the tension gets nipped in the bud when Lena plops down onto a cushioned stool at the island, practically vibrating with contagious energy. She taps her spoon against the edge of her cereal bowl as she chews and hums, and Fareeha decides to let it slide, finally. She settles for a noncommittal shrug as she takes a seat beside Lena, and Hana is feeling oddly smug about it, for some reason.

She smiles triumphantly over at Angela, but then her eyes decide on their own accord that it's a good idea to linger on Angela's mouth — for long enough that Hana can't think about anything other than wanting to kiss Angela some more. Right here, right now. She sucks in a sharp breath and goes to pour herself a glass of water. She lifts the glass to her lips and closes her eyes contentedly at the first sip of cool, iced water...

 

Lena shrieks, dropping her spoon with a loud clink as she pushes back in her chair and springs to her feet. “Bloody hell, there’s a spider in my cereal bowl!” She points an accusing finger at the 'trespasser' and turns to Fareeha with a pleading look in her eyes. “Get it out? Pretty please?”

Angela chuckles in a way that says she’s completely used to these type of antics happening around here. “Why don’t we cook something?” She suggests as she sets her empty mug aside and makes a beeline for the fridge. Hana nods, instantly skipping her way to Angela's side like she’s being pulled in by a magnetic force. She circles her way around the open door as the doctor takes a peek at what’s inside. “What would you like to eat?”

While Angela taps a finger against her chin and ponders over their options, Hana steals a glance over her shoulder. It looks like Lena is busy watching Fareeha trying to carefully scoop the spider out of the bowl with a spoon so Hana decides to take full advantage of that momentary diversion. She smirks as she leans forward and steals a kiss. She feels Angela smile against her lips.  _Yep_ , Hana thinks. _Swiss dessert, definitely._

 

 

* * *

  ***

* * *

 

 

Hana switches the lollipop from one side of her mouth to the other when she exits her room. She takes a few absent steps down the hallway then stops in her tracks. She scrunches her nose and frowns a little, lost in thought; her attention getting completely snatched by the gaming console in her hands. She taps her foot against the concrete floor, trying to decide between the two dialogue options currently flashing on the screen.

She has to carefully and strategically consider every choice if she wants to ace this route in one try and get the  _true end_.

That’s the plan, obviously. Any of the other alternatives are unacceptable.

She takes a slightly hesitant step forward only to be taken by surprise when she feels a presence sneaking up on her from behind.

A stifled sound escapes Hana’s lips – something too embarrassingly close to a squeak for her liking – but she relaxes altogether once she recognizes the familiar pair of warm hands that settle on her hips.

Angela presses a sweet kiss to her temple, then another one to her cheek. “What is that?” she asks, resting her chin on Hana's shoulder.

Hana doesn’t even have to look to know that Angela is smiling; she can hear it in her voice. And she can’t help but smile, too. She closes her eyes for a brief second, easing back into the embrace and basking in Angela’s warmth, with a satisfied sigh.

“Just some old visual novel Genji lent me,” Hana tells her. “I still can’t believe he’s into these, that weeb.” She snickers and Angela hums in acknowledgement as she nuzzles closer. She parts Hana’s hair with her nose and plants a kiss right on the ticklish spot just beneath Hana’s left ear.

Hana giggles and pulls the lollipop free of her mouth with a pop. “Wanna help me out here?” She nods her head towards the screen of the console in her hands, bringing it up so Angela can see. “Which one should I pick? I’m trying to romance this girl.”

Angela takes a peek over Hana’s shoulder, making this deep, contemplative hum that sends pleasant vibrations all over Hana’s skin. “Tell her you are romantically involved with someone else,” she murmurs into the curve of Hana’s neck.

Hana snorts. “Can’t do that,” she says, squirming a little when Angela’s fluttering eyelashes tickle at her jaw.

“Oh? And why is that?” Angela asks, and Hana giggles again. She can practically feel the pout in Angela’s voice as she presses her lips to Hana’s shoulder and keeps them there for a heartbeat or two. Hana wants to turn around and smooch that pout off the doctor’s lips but she can’t help but want to tease her a little – just to see how she reacts. So, she brings the lollipop back to her lips and gives a casual shrug that causes Angela’s chin to bounce a little but she stays put in spite of it.

“There’s no dialogue option like that,” she explains, simply, but her air of nonchalance gets blown out of the water the second Angela brings her fingers to brush against Hana's neck, gently pulling her hair away and across her shoulder to pepper loving kisses along the side of her neck.

“Well, that’s too bad,” Angela whispers, slowly kissing her way to the nape of Hana’s neck. She lets the tip of her nose nuzzle at the hairline as she inhales deeply and exhales slowly. Her breath comes out in hot puffs against Hana’s skin, and Hana gulps as a shiver tingles its way down each and every extremity. She struggles to swallow around the lollipop in her mouth so she takes it out again.

Angela chuckles, nosing the collar of Hana’s shirt out of the way to make room for soft lips that press a lingering kiss to the top of her spine, and Hana has to bite her lip to stop herself from making embarrassing noises. But she can’t help it. Her body reacts in spite of herself. It’s like, all of a sudden, her senses are focused solely on the tiny bursts of tingling sensations happening at each and every one of the doctor’s delicate attentions.

Angela’s hands travel down then, lingering oddly at Hana’s waist, and Hana shivers under her touch. Her knees grow weak, she feels hot all over.

She _tries_ not to think too much about the warmth of Angela’s fingers, the way it seeps through the thin fabric of Hana's shirt to her skin, or how Angela’s breasts are suddenly squished just above Hana’s shoulder blades... But it proves to be a very difficult thing to do, especially when Angela starts toying with the hem of her shirt, slowly easing it up with her thumbs. She rubs little, idle circles over her hip bones, and Hana squirms, clutching the lollipop in her hand and the gaming console in the other. It would suck if she dropped it now. _She didn’t even get to save the game!_

Then Angela sneaks her hands underneath the shirt, letting her nails graze over the bare skin there, just above the waistline. She flattens her palms across the sensitive skin of Hana's stomach and slowly slides them down, dipping teasingly past the waistband of her pants. Hana lets out a small whimper, shuddering. She leans back, limply against Angela. She sucks in a harsh breath and squeezes her eyes shut in desperate anticipation as Angela takes her hands out and— _wait no what the—_  “Fuck!” Hana yelps when the elastic of her pants snaps back against her waist.

“Tuck in your shirt,” Angela chuckles innocently close to Hana’s ear then kisses her cheek. “Wouldn’t want you to catch a cold now.”

Angela steps back and around with a wink and Hana heaves out the breath that she’s been holding at once. She stomps her foot against the floor. “Oh, c’mon!” She huffs and puffs in indignation, and the way Angela laughs – low and teasing – doesn’t help at all.  _Really now._ She doesn’t even get to bring the lollipop back to her lips because Angela reaches out and takes it from her.

Angela's eyes flash with humor as she brings the candy to her lips and Hana is left standing there, in stunned silence, until Angela blows her a kiss from a distance. Hana feigns catching it and shoving it into her pocket.  _Tease!_ She frowns and pouts. She is half tempted to march after Angela and demand for her to finish what she started because  _holy shit,_  she can’t get Hana all riled up like this and then just leave.  _What the hell?!_

But Angela had already turned the corner, happily humming to herself, and Hana clicks her tongue in absolute indignation. She shakes her head and glances back down at the console in her hand only to notice that, at some point, she accidentally exited the game without saving. 

_You gotta be kidding me,_ she grumbles under her breath as she stomps her way back to her room.  _This definitely calls for payback!_

 

After she takes a much needed cold shower and changes her underwear, that is.

 

 

* * *

 ***

* * *

 

  

Hana finds Angela sitting comfortably on the couch, in the main lobby. The glow coming from the screen of her electronic tablet stands out in the dim light of the room and she notices that Angela has her ear-buds in. That only makes sneaking up on her just that much easier. 

_Time to even the score_. Hana rubs her palms together, grinning. 

She tiptoes until she reaches the back of the couch and she bends forward to blow a puff of warm air on the nape of Angela’s neck, right under her ponytail. Angela jolts in her seat, slapping a hand to the side of her neck like she intended on killing some pesky mosquito.

Angela turns around and her eyes go wide when she’s greeted by Hana’s smirk. 

She has this surprised look on her face that makes it seem like she’s been caught doing something she’s not supposed to do, and Hana quirks an amused brow. Out of curiosity, she tries to take a peek over Angela’s shoulder to see what exactly has got her so worked up but Angela yanks the ear-buds out of her ears and quickly flips the electronic tablet face down on her lap. She clears her throat and straightens up in her seat.

Hana snickers as she plops down onto the couch, next to her. “Were you watching porn or something?”

“Of course not!” Angela objects and pinches Hana's thigh in a silent reprimand for the unflattering insinuation.

"Ouch!"Hana’s mouth twitches in a pained grimace and Angela offers her a sympathetic smile in return. She gives Hana the electronic tablet along with the permission to take a look at whatever it is that she was watching. Then she reaches out to stroke her thumb over Hana’s bottom lip and she kisses the sulky pout off her lips. She pulls back with a smile and this smitten look in her eyes that makes Hana’s insides melt on the spot.

Hana forgets all about the pain and chases after Angela’s mouth to claim another kiss, much to Angela’s amusement who settles back into her seat.

“Come here,” she says, patting her lap invitingly, and Hana doesn’t waste a second. She scoots over and rests her head comfortably in Angela’s lap, stretching her legs all the way to her toes. She turns on the screen and opens the web browser.

Hana snorts when she stumbles upon the source of Angela’s embarrassment. “Weekly Idol?”

Angela nods and dips her head with a timid smile. “I am actually only interested in the episodes and segments that feature you.”

Hana grins, proudly. “I guess I got you hooked with that Christmas Special, huh?” She sets the electronic tablet aside and her eyes flutter shut as Angela’s thumb comes to stroke over her eyebrow, gently.

“Yes, well,” Angela chuckles as she pushes the bangs back from Hana’s forehead, combing soothing fingers through her hair. “You looked especially adorable in that green elf costume,” she says, and Hana sighs contently, nuzzling into Angela’s palm as it scratches at her scalp. 

_This is nice... a_ _nd quiet_ …  _suspiciously quiet_...

Hana cracks one eye open to ask, “Where are the others?”

“Around,” Angela says as she tucks strands of hair behind Hana’s ear and smiles down at her. “Somewhere.”

_Oh._

Hana perks up. “We're alone,” she notes, the corners of her mouth quirking upwards in a smirk. “Here.” She wiggles her eyebrows suggestively as she pounces to straddle Angela’s lap. “Right now.”

“Hana,” Angela pleads, with a tilt of her head. “Someone could—”

“Relax, doctor. It’s just us,” Hana reassures her, holding Angela’s cheeks carefully in her hands. And they stare at each other, in a breathless sort of wonder that makes Hana’s heart feel heavy and full and she can’t resist the pull. She eases in and presses her lips softly against Angela’s mouth again, and again, and again. They kiss gently, unhurriedly, for what feels like a long while until Hana starts to move in more insistently.

She brushes her fingertips along the line of Angela’s jaw and down the curve of her neck, teasing Angela’s lips open with her tongue. Hana deepens their kiss and Angela responds with a stifled moan, like she’s trying to keep it back in her throat.

Now  _that_ , Hana thinks, is a sound she wouldn’t mind hearing again. And she allows herself a small, satisfied grin as she bites down on Angela’s lower lip, playfully. She soothes it with her tongue then starts kissing her way down, slowly, to the hollow of Angela’s throat. She’s instantly rewarded with another breathy moan and a delicious arch of hips as Angela tilts her head back to allow her better access.

Hana giggles a little as she keeps going; her breath ghosting over the skin of Angela’s neck, until she finds the pulse fluttering in her throat.

She lingers there with a kiss and Angela releases a pleased gasp in response. It doesn’t take a genius to figure out that it’s a particularly sensitive spot so Hana keeps at it, with lips and teeth until she’s sure it’ll leave a pretty love mark for later.

She soothes the reddening skin with soft kisses and when she tastes the way Angela hums against her, Hana feels something starting to coil in the pit of her stomach, flaming hot – a spike of arousal that’s spiraling its way through every nerve of her body.

Suddenly, the fact that they are both still fully clothed seems like the biggest crime in the world, so she reaches for the buttons of Angela’s shirt with impatient fingers, fumbling a little. She manages to pop them open, one by one.

Her eyes follow the tension clinging to Angela’s shoulders and the way her skin jolts as Hana’s fingers skim over the newly exposed collarbones. And she can see the way Angela’s throat works around a thick swallow as Hana bends to trail the smooth ridge of her collarbones with the tip of her tongue. Angela makes a quiet noise of pleasure and Hana pulls back enough to catch a glimpse of her face.  _She has to see it._

And it dizzies her for a second there, the way Angela gazes up at her – her lower lip caught between her teeth, her pupils blown wide and heavy with desire. She looks thoroughly kissed and Hana shivers at the sight. She blinks rapidly and licks her lips before capturing Angela’s mouth once more; hungrier, insistent. And  _oh boy._ Angela does things with her tongue that drive Hana completely out of her mind and over the edge.

She realizes, in a haze, that she’d started pushing Angela’s shirt up, without conscious thought. But she’s not about to second-guess herself now, no. Hana slips her hands further up under Angela’s shirt, the material of her bra frustratingly thick against Hana’s fingertips as she brushes the underside of Angela’s breasts.

Angela squeezes her eyes shut, arching against Hana with a sharp gasp. She wiggles her hips, pressing in closer so Hana could get the hint.

“Hana,” she pleads, sounding breathless in a way that makes Hana feel quite smug.

Angela is practically squirming underneath her, and Hana doesn’t even bother suppressing the smirk that tugs at the corners of her mouth.

She’s half-tempted to take a page out of Angela’s playbook and leave her here all hot bothered so Hana can soak in the wicked joy of payback.

But she doesn’t get to entertain that thought any further because Angela’s patience wears thin and her hands leave Hana’s hips to go up, flirting with the hem of her loose shirt before drifting underneath to skirt across the bare skin of Hana’s back.

Angela drags a finger along the line of her spine and over the strap of her bra. She strokes Hana's shoulder blades with her nails, and Hana shivers.

Her whole body is suddenly tingling with an intense sensation. It’s like something inside of her is threatening to come undone at an uncontrollable pace. Her stomach muscles quiver, her knees tingle, her fingertips buzz. Her whole body is a trembling mess, acutely aware of everything. And by the looks of it Angela is in the exact same position, as she peppers kisses along Hana’s jaw in a breathless rush.

A faint whine tumbles out from the back of Hana’s throat – horribly pathetic, and shamelessly needy – and she brings her arms around Angela’s neck to steady herself as she starts grinding against her, seeking contact, friction,  _something._  And she either looks incredibly silly as she does this, or ridiculously attractive – for the sake of her ego, she hopes it’s the latter – but either way, she can’t stop herself from moving into and away from the pressure. She rocks her hips to a rhythmic beat that thunders through her eardrums screaming for  _more, more, more_!

She wants Angela closer, impossibly closer. Hana wants to curl up into her like a blanket on a cold day.

 

But they are forced to jump apart to opposite ends of the couch when they hear loud voices and the sound of footsteps echoing down the hallway.

“We brought Chinese takeout!” Lena practically skips her way into the lobby, with McCree and a tired-looking Mei just a few steps behind her.

The lights turn bright and there are a few awkward seconds of suspended momentum as Hana and Angela stare at each other with wide eyes, breathing through a spike of panic. Angela shifts to sit upright, undoing her messy ponytail. She smoothens her hair self-consciously, and Hana rushes to check her reflection in the screen of Angela's electronic tablet. She looks like she's about to combust, burst into flames and burn up like a supernova or something. Dying of pent-up sexual frustration would be such a lame and pathetic way to die but it might actually happen.

 

“Athena said you guys were in here!” Lena beams at them, holding up the plastic bags in her hands with giddy enthusiasm. “Who’s hungry?” 

Angela nods with a smile as she attempts to discreetly pop the last two buttons of her shirt back into their holes. And if they notice anything amiss, they don’t point it out. Hana bites back a groan and crosses her arms over her chest. She sinks back into the couch, hoping to be absorbed by the seats and get transported into a different plane of existence until she can cool down.

“We got stir fry rice, lo mein noodles, potstickers and fortune cookies!” Lena dangles the bags in front of Hana’s face before setting them on the large table between the couch and the leather chairs. She’s all chipper and sunshine and very much oblivious to the hole Hana is trying to burn into her head with the sheer force of her death stare.

McCree sets the bags he helped carrying onto the table and drops down in-between Angela and Hana on the couch. “Howdy,” he greets them both with a casual tip of his cowboy hat then reaches out for a bottle of beer. He pops off the cap and takes a healthy swig. “How ya ladies doin’ on this fine day?”

Hana shrugs as she breaks apart her chopsticks and scoops up noodles to her mouth, trying to hide her frown. She chances a glance at Angela, from the corner of her eye, and she can feel the beginning of a smile upon her lips. Hana relaxes as she watches Angela. There’s something both endearing and hilarious about the way she is trying to eat noodles as tidily as possible.

McCree pokes Hana in the arm with the wide of end of his chopsticks and she snaps his attention back to him.

“Ya gotta tell me,” he says, chewing around his words, “Where’d you learn to shoot like that?”

Hana smirks, “16-bit Hero.”  _Duh._

McCree pats her on the back and huffs out a hearty laugh, like he gets it – which Hana doubts he does, but it’s still heartwarming, somehow. He takes off his cowboy hat and passes it on top of Hana’s head with a wink. He tips it once and smiles, “Yer a good one.” His voice is gruff but genuine, and Hana can’t help but swell with pride at the fact that he recognizes her skills. These are all heroes she’s heard stories of but she's one of them now.

Hana grins as she makes a finger-gun and returns his wink. “It’s hiiigh noon!”

At that, McCree laughs even harder and Hana figures he either doesn’t mind being mocked or he’s used to it. “Well, it’s high noon somewhere in the world,” he cackles, and Lena joins in. Angela inclines her head just slightly but Hana can see the smile sitting at the edges of her lips.

Their laughter melds together and slowly fades into easy silence the moment Genji walks in. He looks around, curious to see what the commotion is all about and Lena urges him closer, motioning happily to all the food on the table.

He waves her off with a silent but polite nod and takes a seat next to Hana on the couch.

“Your loss!” Lena tells him, dipping a potsticker into the lemon sauce that came with the rice and gulps it down in one try.

McCree reaches down for another dumpling, dips it into soy sauce and Hana has to lean back into the couch as he reaches past her to bring the chopsticks close to Genji’s face. “Open up, buddy, say ah!”

But Genji stays perfectly still, even as McCree keeps poking his face with the dumpling. The sauce drips down the metal and Hana snorts when Genji turns his head the other way and the dumpling falls on the floor.

“Where’d it go?” McCree asks, frantically looking around their legs.

Hana perks up, patting his shoulder and pointing down to the floor at the same time. “It rolled under the table!”

“Five-second rule! Go!” Lena blurts out through a mouthful of noodles and McCree hurries to bend down and pick it up as Lena and Hana cheer him on. He hits the back of his head when he tries to get up from under the table and it sends another bout of laughter around the room. He plops down on the couch with the dumpling in his hand. He blows on it, pretending to dust it off, then throws it into his mouth with a thumb’s up.

Lena is laughing so hard that Hana thinks she might choke on air. It’s not even that funny, really, but it doesn’t stop them from laughing about it until their ribs start aching. Even Mei is struggling to swallow her mouthful of rice as she stifles her laughter.

Genji grumbles incoherently, wiping his face with a wet napkin and ultimately decides to take his leave.

Angela is chuckling, her eyes are crinkling, her shoulders shaking, and it’s cute –  _way too cute_. She catches Hana’s gaze and they smile at each other as if they’re suddenly the only ones in the room. Hana's heart is practically purring with contentment inside her chest.

 

“Ah, my friends, what are we celebrating here?” Reinhardt stomps in, grinning from ear to ear.

“Life!” McCree shouts, tipsy and merry, with his bottle of beer in the air. He nudges Hana’s knee with his own, urging her to agree with him.

She rolls her eyes with a lopsided smile, brushing him off with a ‘ _yeah, yeah’._

“Very well!” Reinhardt joins in on the laughter as he comes from behind Hana and rests his solid hands on her shoulders. He squeezes them, a little awkwardly but gentle nonetheless. He flicks a speck of imaginary dust from her shoulder, shyly, and Hana holds the cowboy hat on her head as she looks up at him. “I was wondering if you’d sign something else, a poster for—” He clears his throat then adds in a whisper, “For that friend of mine.”

“Of course!” Hana tells him with an encouraging nod.

“Thank you! I will bring it right now!” Reinhardt shouts, and it's comical how he hurries out in the hallway with the enthusiasm of a kid waking up to presents on Christmas morning. Hana can’t help but smile. One of these days, she’ll get him to openly talk to her about video games.

 

“Oi! Let’s play a game!” Lena proposes loudly, in between her last few bites. She licks the sauce off her fingers and pulls out the fortune cookies. “You’ve gotta add ‘in bed’ to the end of it,” she explains as she eagerly breaks one open to get them started. “Like this:  _you will touch the hearts of many with your gift_ ,” she reads. “ _In bed_.”

Lena and Hana break into hysterical laughter and McCree claps along with a chortle of his own.

Mei giggles a little and Angela chuckles as she stands up to help Mei pile the takeaway containers back into the plastic bags.

“Wanna try?” Lena asks but she doesn’t wait for an answer. She throws a cookie at McCree and it bounces off of his head into Hana’s lap.

“You gotta work on that aim,” he mumbles, scratching at his beard absently.

Hana grins and takes the cookie. She breaks it open and reads, “ _Now is the time to resolve all unfinished business…_ ” She pauses, with a mischievous smirk. She quirks one brow up suggestively as she adds, “ _In bed_.”

Angela almost hits her knee on the edge of the table on her way back to the couch. And she doesn’t look at Hana – painfully on purpose – but the back of her neck is flushed. Her ears and cheeks are tinged with red and it’s obvious she’s well aware that Hana’s eyes are on her right now.

“Oh-oh, someone’s gettin’ all hot and bothered over here! What’s the matter, love?” Lena asks Angela, snorting with laughter. Angela gives her the stinky eye but says nothing. “You got some unfinished business to take care of…  _in bed_?” Lena wheezes, barely breathing from laughing too hard, and McCree joins in on the teasing with a whistle.

Angela crosses her arms over her chest defensively and visibly embarrassed. She glances over at Hana, silently calling for back-up with an almost pleading look on her face, but Hana decides to be a smug little shit about it instead. She tips her cowboy hat with a wink and points a finger-gun at Angela, all while flashing the sweetest smile in her arsenal which, as expected, only goes to fluster the doctor even more.

Angela clears her throat in a useless attempt to regain composure when Lena stands up abruptly, eyes wide and shimmering, like she’s just realized something big. “Hold on!” Lena grins, pointing an accusing finger in Angela’s direction. She pauses for dramatic effect and it kind of reminds Hana of those old Ace Attorney video games. She can practically hear the gears in Lena’s head turning, all the pieces of the puzzle falling into place.

Hana freezes when Lena turns to look at her. She knows where this is going. Lena’s eyes are flitting between Angela and Hana as she rides on the suspense of the moment, making it seem like she’s considering not saying what she’s obviously going to say next: “You two are shagging!” Lena squeaks out in a weirdly cheery voice, almost triumphantly, and the air leaves Angela’s lungs all at once, in a distressed, mortified sort of noise.

But Hana eases back into her seat with a nonchalant shrug of her shoulder because well,  _what’s the point in trying to hide it anymore, right?_

Angela’s face shifts from utter shock to resigned acceptance in the span of seconds. But she gives in with a sigh and nods in confirmation.

Mei mouths an ‘ _oh my gosh_ _’_ under her breath, muffled by her hands.

McCree accidentally snorts beer into his nose, mid-drink. He coughs as he wipes at the liquid dripping from his nose, eyes bloodshot from choking. He starts slapping his knee repeatedly, howling and shouting, “I knew it! I knew it!”

Lena almost convulses with laughter. “This is priceless,” she says, clutching her stomach with one hand and pretending to wipe a tear from beneath her eye with the other. “Angela, you sneaky cougar, you.”

Reinhardt walks in on them, happily waving the poster in the air, with Torbjorn by his side. “I am back, my friends! What have I missed?”

“ _I can provide a perfectly detailed reiteration if you’d like,_ ” Athena offers, out of nowhere. “ _I can also provide video recordings of—_ ”

Angela and Hana shout a horrified ‘ ** _No!_** ’ at the same time.

“Yes!” Lena squeals, clapping her hands excitedly. “Show us all the juicy material you’ve got! Someone bring the popcorn!”

Angela shakes her head at the ceiling, pinching the bridge of her nose. Her blush goes all the way down her neck and Hana groans, equally embarrassed. She sinks back into her seat. Something tells her this is going to be a very, _very_ long night…


End file.
